


Can we try being gray together?

by AlenaChaschina



Category: Stranger than Fanfiction - Chris Colfer
Genre: Coming Out, Famous Chris Colfer, First Kiss, First Love, Other, Teenagers, Transgender, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaChaschina/pseuds/AlenaChaschina
Summary: Imagine you’re a guy who’s been in love with his best friend for almost seven years and you have hope for a mutual feeling.Except Sam has a secret. He’s known for years that he’s transgender. He’s embraced himself and he’s ready to make the transition.How about a guy that loves him as Samantha?The love story of a transboy and his boyfriend, gentle, respectful and kind.
Collections: Trans Stories





	1. Chapter 1

Lavender candle, cinnamon, cherry, apple and two vanilla – all on their places. Sam looked tiredly at the aromatic row on the windowsill and sucked in the air. It smells like garlic anyway. He violently grabbed two new sealed candles with the aroma of orange and cloves and began to tear apart the paper packaging.

‘I’m done! This disgusting smell will kill me!’

With a trembling hand he lit the newcomers with matches and put them in front of the others. Inhaled again and added a couple of drops of air freshener to the ambergris in the room. He did a little thinking and sprayed his perfume, too.

‘Kenzo should definitely ward off the smell of "Garliclover" at least a little.’

That was the name of the cafe where Sam worked on his remaining summer days before going to college. Its name was not just a talking one, but a screaming and signature dish of this establishment listed a chicken with pasta in the tender embrace of six dozen garlic strips. The smell of garlic was his constant companion and implacable enemy. Every day it became more and more difficult to go to shifts, because regular guests and colleagues did not know anything about Sam's secret and continued to call him Samantha.

It was unbearably painful and difficult, especially after he managed to take a breath of fresh air on a trip with Cash Carter, after confession to friends, mom and most importantly to Topher. Sam decided not to complicate his life with confessions and explanations to people he’d never see again in just a few weeks. A double life is not something new for him, because he knew that he was not a girl from a very tender age. But still, receiving compliments like "pretty lady", wearing a branded apron and talking about himself in a feminine manner 2/2 twelve hours a day was insulting and sickening to tears.

Sam pulled a stinking green T-shirt with a smiling garlic off his head and threw it in a bucket of dirty laundry. His trajectory was not the best, and the shirt flew directly into the young Mick Jagger’s nose from the cover of The Rolling Stones album "Black and Blue".

‘Sorry, buddy!’ Sam muttered a little more cheerfully and hastened to rescue his rock guardian angel from the garlic prison. With two fingers, he gently took hold of the slightly damp branded T-shirt and disdainfully lowered it into the basket. He rubbed his hands on the fabric of his jeans and opened his own designer wardrobe. It was a masterfully restored former refrigerator painted in a bright turquoise color. Sam once again stared at the luxurious interior of his craft, and at that moment he heard the melody of an incoming video call. Topher! Convulsively stirring up a mountain of things that had not yet been disassembled after a recent trip, he grabbed the "I want to believe" T-shirt Moe had given him, pulled it over a tight-fitting sports bra and jumped to the laptop screen.

Sam waited for two beeps to catch his breath and pressed the button «Take the call». After a split second, the familiar face of a friend soaked to chest pain. In order to look in the webcam face he had to hump and almost lie on the table due to being too tall.

‘Hi!' shy smiling said Topher. ‘I’m very glad to see you, Sam, can we have a little chat?’


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sighs thrilled, but almost immediately wakes up and winks at the camera. It never occurred to him that seeing Topher after the few days he spent together with his brother could be so hard. And so easily at the same time. He’s his best friend for seven years since the launch of their favorite TV series, and it’s only in the last few months that Sam has become aware that he has feelings for him. Although he confessed his sympathy, the idea that he liked Samantha was never withdrawn and was pressed down his throat. 

‘I’m always happy to chat with you, Topher! How is your brother doing? Did you already run all the tests for that fancy school?’

Billy, Topher’s 12-year-old brother, has cerebral palsy, and he was forced to live his life in a wheelchair and study at home, away from his peers. After receiving a grandiose sum in the inheritance from Cash Carter, Topher and his mother immediately pondered how money can help their precious baby and found on the Internet a boarding school «The Cerebration» on the border of Chicago. It cost a fortune, but the guys with cerebral palsy lived there with 24-hour care, went to class, walked with the assistants, had parties, master classes and medical procedures. Classes were held five days a week, and on weekends you could either take the school bus home or stay at school and go to movies, theatres and exhibitions with a group of classmates. It was a dream school for anyone, and for a boy with a VCP it was a real magic.

‘Yeah, we passed, and Billy’s already in class. He starts school in September, but they gather there two weeks early to meet future classmates, teachers, doctors and staff. That is actually the reason why I call you. I asked my brother if he wants to celebrate his leaving at monday and he respond that he wants to throw a party. That was really unexpected… ‘ Topher sneezed and rubbed his nose. 

‘Bless you! Well, that’s great, right? I think throwing him a farewell party is a great idea. You’re gonna need help setting up?’

‘No, thanks. Billy said that he wants a really big party so me and mom we decided to order a catering company to do this. I invited Mo and Joey, and my mom’s friends from work and the guys Billy went to therapy with. Some more neighbors. I’m calling to see if you’re coming… As my gi-… I'm-I'm really, really sorry, man. Topher took a frightened breath and closed his eyes. As my… Oh, God!’ He put both his hands over his face. ‘I don’t know. I’m so sorry. In my head I just call you and I don’t have any problems with this. I’ve rehearsed it a few times and I still screwed up.’

‘It’s not scary, Topher. I’ll come, don’t worry, okay?’

‘Did I hurt you?’

‘Of course not! I don’t expect my gender identity to become familiar so quickly. I can see how you’re trying to be sensitive to me and it costs a lot, really.’

‘Man, I need to try harder… I…’

‘You what?’

‘I forgot to tell you - Billy asked me to make the party themed. It’s dedicated to his favorite vigilantes, so the costume is a condition. That won’t be a problem for you? You’re literally making cool stuff out of thin air!’

‘I think I can make a costume. I mean, it’s not gonna be easy picking a character, I don’t really follow superheroes. Can’t you dress up as «Wonder Guys»?’

‘I don’t think so. You know, Billy doesn’t like them very much. He’s going to be dressed as Captain America himself. I am gonna be Hulk. Bruce Benner. I will be dressed as a scientist from the past «WonderCon» and gonna paint my skin green. It will be rather lousy outfit. So don’t bother with the costume. I think it would be nice for Billy if you just put on a cloak with someone’s emblem. I think that’s what Joey decided to do with Doctor Strange.’

‘Thanks, Topher. I’ll make sure I come up with a suit. So… You want us to be there as a couple?’

‘Well, yeah. Because we are a couple. Right?’

‘Did you tell your mother and brother that I am transgender?’

‘I really want to do this! But I don’t know if they’ll understand. I mean, I don’t really understand it myself, even though I’ve read every article in the world. Can we try to be a gender-neutral couple until you start the first transition? How you feel about this?’

‘Topher, everybody’s gonna think I’m your girlfriend! That’s not good. That’s a terrible option. I’m a guy and I want to be treated and seen like one. I know it’s complicated, but try to understand how I feel. Shit... let’s just keep it quiet for your family. It’ll be easier that way.’

‘Alright…’ Topher’s face became sad. Sam was also uncomforted by this conversation. Both started to frown. ‘I will support you in any way. Soon enough, I will have the courage to tell my mother or we will do it together and she will know everything.’

‘All right. So, I’ll see you tomorrow? What time’s the party?’

‘Six o'clock. I’ll be waiting for you. I’ll be wearing glasses and green paint, so I hope you can recognize me!’

‘I always recognize you, Toph. I’ll see you tomorrow.’


End file.
